sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Laenetta Rosespear
Laenetta Rosespear is, in a simple term, a wild spirit. Never once has she allowed herself to be controlled by another and rarely displays honest respect for another person beyond her family themselves, who often times she settles her nature for. When necessary, as her sister, she will hold herself to what a noble should be expected to do, though she honestly has no taste for sitting about being proper and showing manners, preferring action over discussion. She is a stark difference than her elder sister, and because of this, she stands out on her own and has a certain allure to her. Appearance As with both of her sisters, Laenetta has natural golden curls, cut to just barely beneath her shoulders. Often times, it is pulled up and out of her face with little care in most circumstances to how it may not appear the most perfect. With that same attractive face as her sisters, her features are soft when resting, set with light freckles along the bridge of her nose and spreading slightly across her cheeks. Often times, though, they twist with a clear show of her emotions; sharp eyes glaring and a far too wide smile that speaks of a more sinister nature. Never has she been one described as warm and kind, as her sister has, and instead there is a certain intimidating presence that she displays. The favor of her sister and the spoils that come from such is shown only in the vast majority of weapons that she will, from time to time, carry with her. While her elder sister finds it her goal to give the appearance of perfection and beauty, Netta has far less of a craving for such and it is shown in her far more casual attire. When formal attire is required, much like her sister, she is draped in comfortable finery with beautiful jewels and combs masking her more sharp and wild nature. Fighting and Weaponry Laenetta has an obsession with weaponry in general, finding anything and everything to her tastes. Often times, she will not only gather and display them, but she will also become proficient in using them purely for the joy of it. Due to this, it is without a doubt the woman can handle herself in a fight her own, her strength more from her speed than brute force. Even so, when in a fight, her weakness is her cockiness, the woman too proud to admit that she might actually lose in a fight. Should the fight go in favor of her opponent, she is quick to anger, and like an untamed dog, she lashes out savagely without care to the damage that might be done. History Laenetta Rosespear was the second daughter of Jaetheas and Alaise Rosespear. From the moment she was born, the girl was spoiled and praised. She adored the attention, and the fact that she was allowed to get away with most things fostered a sense of freedom to do whatever it was she wanted with no repercussions. The older the woman got, the more daring she became with her actions. At times, it grew dangerous to the reputation of the family or worse, yet every time her actions were covered with little more than a wave of a hand and only minor punishments were given. By the time she reached her maturity at 100 years, she was known to be cruel and sharp contrast to the elder child. Even so, there was a certain allure to her, a wild sort of woman that retained the good looks of the Rosespears. It drew multiple suitors her way, yet much like the older sister, there was no desire for those that came to her. While Vesthiriel may have been kind and proper in her rejection of offers, Laenetta tended to play with them like it were merely a game that she’d win in the end with no hope for the other party. Even so, throughout her life, she was never held to be responsible for the business and truly never showed an interest or desire to learn of it. While she retained the basic knowledge that might be required, she strayed far from intertwining her time with it. It was due to this that any position or share of the Rosespears business would never be given or offered to her. This was also the time that Vesthiriel became more withdrawn from her, invested in business and beginning to grow far less warm and caring as she had been. Netta would never fault her sister for such, accounting it instead to the work that came with being in a position that Vesth was in. When she reached 120 years, the news of yet another sister that was to be born of her parents came through the household. As much as she adored her elder sister, there was a certain interest in how having yet another might be, and there was a tinge of excitement at the idea of having another that might foster the same relationship that the other had. Taliorinth was born, and with it came the attentions of the family, as was to be expected. Much like their father, at first, Netta had found a deep affection for the child. Often times, she spent time parading her around or generally basking her in attention. It was a nice feeling, for a time, yet there would be a problem as time went on. While Vesthiriel had been wtihdrawn, she still spent a good deal of time with Netta. And, in the times she did, there was certain things she would speak of that slowly made Laenetta realize a great deal of things. While the younger would speak of enjoying time with their new sister, there was only bitterness on the elders responses. Speaking of favor that Jaetheas showed, how that it was far more than he’d ever given to the both of them and how much he was ignoring their business just for the child. How the child was spoiled and would only grow to be worse as time went on. As more visits passed, Netta found that same bitterness instilled in her. True to Vesthiriel’s words, Taliorinth had grew more entitled, often time stealing away Jaetheas and Alaise’s time with nonsensical wants and demands. Whispers of dealings with the business reached her ears, and immediately she would pass them on to Vesthiriel. Business, of course, that surrounded things with this new child and shares of things that Netta knew Vesth had wanted deeply. When Jaetheas’s attentions strayed back to work on some matters that Netta cared little for, Taliorinth began to wander for the attentions of Netta more and more. Yet, by this time, there was a bitterness to the child. A growing dislike for her constant needs that Netta no longer wanted to spend time with. Yet, still, that did not mean she didn’t spend it with her. While before there was warm affection, now was that same cruel attention given. Laenetta treated it like a game, much like she treated her suitors in such a way. One day she would be kind, yet the next she’d ignore her completely as if there was never any kindness to be given. Never had she given consideration to how badly this might effect the youngest sister, thinking it justified not only by the ‘want’ to keep her from being an entitled brat, but also her elder sister’s amusement by it all. The twisted idea’s sank deep in her, and where the others of the family might have their attentions stuck on matters of business and other sorts, Netta had plenty to give to Taliorinth. Years of this went by, and never once had she tired of this little game she played, watching as the youngest child developed and changed according to such simple things you’d do to her. As with most of the business, Laenetta only had a minor understanding of it, yet she knew well enough why some proposals would not be wise to decline. When Nesrin Thori’thal came into her life, she was incredibly thankful that his interests immediately had fallen to the youngest sister. Often times, she would speak ill things of the man, her dislike clear in every word, yet there was that same cruelness that began to sink in. An additional piece to her game, as she saw it, and she certainly took advantage of that. She was quick to befriend the man she so disliked, leading both him and her sister into ‘perfect moments’ as she’d call them. While the far older man was aware, at times, of her intentions, it was one he didn’t seem to care of as time went on and his clear infatuation with the youngest was shown. When Taliorinth reached her 100th year, and the youngest fled from what would be such an important night, Laenetta was outraged and physically upset both for herself and for her sister who had so silently adjusted to this. While there was the fear of that she would soon have to marry Nesrin in place of her younger sister, the time would never come. Vesthiriel had explained it, in passing, that it simply had been handled and that Taliorinth would find her way back home like a dog who had escaped for a night. Taliorinth never came back, and while Netta found herself actually missing the entertainment that came with the youngers presence, she moved on quickly. Years would pass, and still the woman stayed in her home, leisurely pursuing her own interests without a care. Vesthiriel’s attentions were passing, at times, and Netta would often crave the moments and linger on them, far more appreciative of the affection her sister gave rather than anyone else. When the invasion of Quel’Thalas occured, Netta had wanted to go out and join in the fight- and she had. While she was not affiliated with an army or the sort, much like a mercenary, she found her place. There was a disturbing amount of enjoyment she gained from using her deep knowledge of weaponry and battle in the heat of it all. By the time things grew worse, she found herself pulled away from the fights by her family, and she grew far more angered by the prospect. Still, she would soon learn it was for the better when both Jaetheas and Alaise were killed in that time. When some balance and mild normalcy had returned after the war that destroyed most of the lands to the south and a great portion of the north itself, Netta had come to a realization that there may have been a chance that things could go far worse. Her worries, of course, would be unfounded as Vesthiriel worked tirelessly and not only stabalized their losses, but expanded both their business but their lands as well. Right before Laenetta’s eyes, in such a quick time, Vesthiriel brought their name to a higher standing and there were now lands and towns that were under their rule. Nobility, as Netta found out, was far better a taste than just a rich mercantile class. There was prestige and respect given to those that were ‘ruled’ by her family. Both of which, she enjoyed tossing around greatly. Now, while Vesth’s attentions have been completely absorbed by the business and running an entire noble house, Laenetta finds herself beyond happy with all that she has been given and the attention of multiple kinds of people that she is lavished with. With little else but time and money to be offered, she enjoys her freedom from most responsibilities she gets. The most she is given to do is small biddings or tasks or people she absolutely must go to speak to under direction of the eldest sister. She is not particularly pleased with the ‘work’, yet little complaints are given when taken into consideration everything else. There is, with little doubt, no change to her attitudes or actions in the foreseeable future. Relationships Jaetheas Rosespear Laenetta’s father. She has fond memories of the man, though he was, like her mother, distracted by work easily which left her with less and less attentions as she grew older. Even so, she never was anything but affectionate towards him. Alaise Rosespear Laenetta’s mother. Just as with her father, she has fond memories of the woman, though she was distracted with her work. While she was affectionate and often times thankful for gifts that her mother would give, there was a certain annoyance at the scoldings that Alaise would give multiple times that Netta found ‘unnecessary’. Vesthiriel Rosespear Laenetta’s elder sister. By far, Vesthiriel was more like a parent than anyone else to her. While her own attentions were taken to the business, not once did Netta felt fully ignored as she had with their parents. The gifts and affection that were given to her by her elder sister was one that she craves and loves most. If there were anyone she had to say she loved most of her family, the answer is simple and quick to be the eldest sister. Taliorinth Rosespear Laenetta’s youngest sister. The relationship between them is a stark difference to the eldest sister, at once affectionate that grew only into a familiar distaste. Netta was, by far, the most abusive to Taliorinth, yet never once thought of it in such a way. Even so, perhaps without her wishing to admit it, there is a certain feeling of regret at her sister leaving- if only for the fact that she no longer had the presence that she’d so very much gotten used to. Rolanth Hallowdawn One of Laenetta’s closest friends from even before the war. They both share in an almost eerie likeness to their thinking, and often times will spend their time sparring or doing various other interesting activities that leave them in more trouble than good. While other friends have come and gone for both of them, these two have never lost their enjoyment of the others presence. Category:Characters